


How Many Times?

by bomper



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/pseuds/bomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki's seen it all. And deeply wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times?

There was a yell. 

Saki hid her pudding behind her back automatically and looked up. Renn shot out of Ginjiro wearing (perfectly ironed) blue boxers and a disgruntled expression. Sousuke scrambled behind him, with a fuel pump draped around his neck, holding a tin of engine oil. "Renn?! Renn!" 

Renn rounded on him suddenly, and Saki thought of her Fancy Delight Pudding (TM). "How many times do we have to have this talk, Sousuke?" 

"I -"

Renn stormed back inside Ginjiro. "Don't follow me! And find some clothes!" 

Saki sighed, as Sousuke dropped the fuel pump. 

...he was naked, yes. She managed just in time to only cover her eyes with ONE hand, which was good because otherwise she would've ended up wearing pudding, and while it was very good for her tastebuds, it wasn't very good for her vision. "Souuuusuke," she wailed, "stop taking sex advice from Speedor!"


End file.
